Chocolate Muscle, Tattoos, and Cream
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: What happens when Snypa receives an unexpected call from one of the EEW Vixens? Surprise twist ending.


**This story features spoilers of an EEW event, so if you do not wish to see them: skip the first part of this story. Also, it does not contain any connection to any real-world wrestling company whatsoever. The main character is my own and all others mentioned may or may not be the property of Evolutia Online, but are of the imagination of others I interact with in role-plays.**

-----------------------

**The day after One Night Stand:**

Back home- in both hometown and brand- The Snypa Rifle, fresh off of his steel cage victory against Mike "The Heartbreaking Innovator" Landry, stepped out of his hotel room at the Chase Park Plaza and got on the elevator when his Sony Ericsson vibrated in his pocket.

_Must be that bitch I smashed last night, _thought Snypa.

He pulled the phone out and flipped it.

"S. Rifle speaking," Snypa answered.

"I'm downtown at the Sheraton, can you come see me? I kind of want to talk to you." a female voice, rather rough-sounding, replied on the other end.

"Well, I don't know exactly why you're calling me, but I guess."

"Thank you."

When Snypa made it into the lobby and out of the hotel, a valet pulling up with his blue 1985 Chevy Caprice four-door. The valet got out and handed Snypa the keys, who in return handed him a crisp Benjamin as well as taking off his St. Louis Cardinals hat and signing the brim, putting it on the young man's head.

"Good job, man. No scratches. I don't have to fuck you up."

Though the valet ignored the last comment, he still smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Rifle, for allowing us to take care of your car."

Snypa said nothing as he got into the vehicle and pulled off for Downtown St. Louis.

---------

Walking into the Sheraton, Snypa was already flocked by loyal fan girls congratulating him, offering to bear his child as well as marriage proposals, and accompany him to the ring on Burn tonight. Snypa smiled as hotel security made the women, who ranged from ages 18-50 and considered him as "Sexier than Edward Cullen" on an online poll, back off and leave him alone.

He took the elevator up to the eight floor and walked to room 828. He knocked at the door. A woman, about as big as he was, with green hair and blue eyes answered.

Team Carnage member Roxxie Ink.

Snypa remember exactly who she was. They had one intergender match in another company prior to coming to EEW.

"You call me?" asked Snypa.

Roxxie stood at the door, hands on her hips.

"I did, come on in."

Snypa stepped inside, pulling out a can of Diet Sierra Mist from his side and opened up the can before taking a swig.

The Demented Genius of Extreme took a seat on one of the beds, grabbing a plastic cup that was on the table as he did.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Snypa.

Roxxie played with her hair for a little bit as she sat down on the bed opposite from Snypa.

"Have you read the latest posts on the Team Carnage blog?" asked Roxxie.

"Not really. I don't really log onto . What's up?"

"Anyway, you may want to see this…"

Roxxie pulled out her iPhone and used it to get onto the Internet, pulling up the EEW website as well as the Team Carnage Blog. Apparently, there was a question that was directed to the Hardcore Titaness:

_Dear Roxxie,_

_What would you have to say about Damita's brothers? How do they appeal to you?_

Snypa shrugged his shoulders, but Roxxie was sitting on the same bed he was.

"I don't know about your brother Damien, but you, Snypa Rifle- are the _epitome of attractive._"

Snypa cocked an eye.

"Say what?"

"To be honest, ever since we met in the ring up in Canada- there was just always something about you I couldn't put my finger on."

Snypa just laid back. And then he decided to pull a Matt Stone for the moment.

"What can I say? I just leave a little somethin'-somethin' in the air- especially fo' the ladies."

And no one knows if it was the Dark Temptation deodorant that Axe claimed was 'irresistible as chocolate' or what, but was Roxxie was on Snypa in seconds, running her hands up his shirt and touching his toned broad upper body.

"Why have a Hershey's Kiss when you can have the whole damn chocolate factory?" asked Roxxie, taking Snypa's shirt off of him and showing off the various tattoos that covered his chest and arms.

The DGE had no reaction whatsoever, as he sat up and removed his bandanna. Roxxie snatched it and threw it to the side as she leaned down…

"I have to be honest…I've never had a guy kiss me before," said Roxxie.

"Never?" asked Snypa.

"Never."

And Snypa sat up, kissing her lips.

"And now you are able to say that a guy has kissed you."

Roxxie returned the kiss, but Snypa increased it a thousand-fold as he sat up and held her around the waist. Maneuvering himself so that he was on top and between Roxxie's legs- Snypa was slowly about to lift her shirt over her head…

"So I take it you're a virgin?" asked Snypa.

Roxxie nodded shyly.

And as the Daikitsune's shirt came all the way off, the door burst open and Toxin stepped into the door, was "The French Diva" Mystique. Damita's rival.

"_Reculer de mon amant américain de chocolat !"_

("Hands off my American Chocolate Lover, bitch!")

Both Snypa and Roxxie looked up. Now the EEW Vixen's Division weren't just competing for the Women's Championship but for Snypa's affections, too?!

Mystique, red hair and all, stormed in as Snypa hopped off of Roxxie and sat in the corner to watch this inevitable confrontation.

The Demented Genius of Extreme laughed when Roxxie swung her massive fist at Mystique, only for the Creamy French Babe to duck under and smash the chair into Roxxie's back repeatedly.

Snypa stood up with a lamp once Roxxie was on her knees. He tossed it to Mystique, who smashed it over her head, slumping her facedown.

The Prodigal Son of Violence walked over to the unconscious Roxxie.

"Sorry….if I hadn't told Mystique to follow me here, I probably would've ended up leading you on throughout our careers."

Wrapping his arm around Mystique, Snypa smiled.

"_This_ is my kind of woman right here," he said as he pulled the Flower of France close into a long, drawn-out _French _kiss, their tongues touching.

And suddenly Roxxie's phone rang...the caller read "Yuke."

Snypa picked up the phone and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"There, Roxxie. Now you've been _screwed!_"

Snypa and Mystique could not help but to laugh as they walked out of the hotel room, hand-in-hand.

--------------

**Let's hope Marxx doesn't find out!**


End file.
